The Forgotten Statues
by HattersRedAlice
Summary: The Doctor, in his 12 Regeneration and with his newest Companion find themselves at St Barts, led by the Doctors Wibbly-Wobbly-Timey-Wimey Machine. While Sherlock and John are there to investigate a string of disappearances. The Doctor and Sherlock find themselves thrust into an impossible situation, having to work together to save those that they hold most dear.


_My fanfiction is based off of Doctor Who from BBC. I'm working on the explanation of the Regeneration of 11 into 12 and how he meets his newest Companion. So you're just meeting them now until I put that fan fiction up. This is a crossover between Doctor Who and BBC's Sherlock._

"Doctor! What's that pinging noise?" Evelyn Wright frantically looked around the TARDIS control room. A very gentle, yet annoying pinging was clearly coming from somewhere.

The Doctor, now in his 12th Regeneration ran from behind a control panel, his blue eyes wild with panic. "Evvie! That's my device! It goes beep when there's…stuff!"

"Clearly it goes beep!" It was gradually getting louder and louder. "What device Doctor?" she stuck her fingers in her ears to try to drown out the incessant pinging.

She was the newest companion to the 12th Doctor, and she was the first American companion at that. Though for the past 12 years she had resided with her Aunt in London and helped her run her bakery. When her Aunt had died, leaving Evelyn with everything she had decided to close the bakery down and go traveling. The day she had decided to do just that she had found a newly regenerated Doctor lying in the middle of her flour bins. And thus began the most amazing traveling she had ever known.

"Its my wibbly wobbly timey wimey machine!" The Doctor ran over to a panel in the wall and pushed it. Inside lay a pile of junk and kitschy items. Out fell a pink helmet, a shield and a mop, the rest stayed crammed into the closet. Rifling through it The Doctor pulled out a squareish box, the beeping increased.

"What does it do?" Evelyn had to raise her voice above the noise.

"It tells me that there are Weeping Angels nearby," he looked straight at her and then scampered to his control counsel.

"What's a Weeping Angel?" Evelyn asked, she noticed that his posture had changed. He was slightly hunched over and there was a haunted look in those blue eyes of his. He ran a shaky hand through his short, curly reddish hair.

"The worst creatures in the Universe," he sighed, pushed a button and the beeping stopped.

"We've had six people gone missing Sherlock," Inspector Greg Lestrade explained to Sherlock Holmes as he took him across the threshold of St Barts. "Two have been patients, two nurses, one doctor and a janitor."

"Were they taken all at once?" Doctor John Watson walked a step behind the other two men.

"No," the Inspector sighed. "But all were taken from the Garden." He had led them past the cafeteria and two a set of windows. Outside was the Garden, it was large and lush and open. All three men stared out at it.

Sherlock, a tall, thin, handsome man with curly black hair and startling hazel eyes pushed open the door to the garden and pulled the collar of his long black tweed coat up. John, his best friend who was a bit shorter and stocker with brownish-blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes followed him, rolling his eyes.

Sherlock walked to the center of the garden and stared at the statue that stood there. It looked not unlike a woman but you couldn't quite be sure as its hands were covering its eyes. Then he looked down at the ground. "See John, it looks as if someone has been moving this statue."

John stared up at the statue as Sherlock knelt down, he picked up a few bits of graying gravel. "Why would someone move a statue?" John asked. "There's another statue over there," John pointed to a corner that was near another set of windows. A patient, a young girl, was looking out the window at the same time. She smiled and waved to John, he waved back.

"Come on," Sherlock stood up quickly and strode back to the doors. "I want to see what this gravel is."

John dashed to catch up with his friend; he turned quickly, thinking he had heard something move behind him. That was strange; it was almost as if the statue had followed him. Or maybe he just hadn't moved that quickly. He heard Sherlock call for him and ran after Sherlock and into the hospital.


End file.
